Quasimodo/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines Spoken by Quasimodo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Films ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *a baby bird Good morning. baby bird chirps in greeting Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly? bird chirps sadly You sure? Good day to try. the bird out of the nest Why, if-if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it. The Festival of Fools. baby bird gulps, then chirps sadly again It'll be fun, with jugglers, an-and music and dancing! baby bird now starts flapping its wings, and flies in place as Quasimodo chuckles, until a flock of birds flies past, then the bird chirps excitedly Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever. bird chirps happily, then flies away to join the flock *Uh-huh. *Yeah, watching. leaves, downcast *I... I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. *Sure, but I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal. *If I got caught. *up excitedly You're right! I'll go! gargoyles cheer as Quasimodo tells them what he'll do in preparation I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, and march *through* the doors, and. *My...friends. *Stone. *No, it can't. *Oh. Yes, master, I'd like that very much. *Abomination. *Blasphemy. *C-Contrition. *Damnation. *Eternal damnation. *distracted Festival. *F-Forgiveness! *No! *singing I am deformed. *singing And I am ugly. *singing You are my one defender. *singing I am a monster. *singing Only a monster. *singing I'm faithful. *singing I'm grateful. *You are good to me master. I'm sorry. *My sanctuary. *his face with his hood I-I didn't mean to, I, I'm sorry. *No, no! - N-no! *I, I... I-I will. *Oh! Oh! Oh! *before he heads back to the cathedral in humiliation I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again. *I know, uh, that's what I... *This is where I live. *Most of them. *But you're a wonderful dancer. *toward the table Oh! No, please, I-I-I'm not finished; I-I-I still have to paint them. *the bells to Esmeralda That's Little Sophia. And Jeanne-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie. Triplets, you know. *Big Marie. *She likes you. Would you like to see more? *But y-y-you're not like other Gypsies; they are... evil. *My master, Frollo. He raised me. *Cruel? Oh, no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster you know... *Look at me. *Why? *What? *Any what? *No! No-no, y-you are kind, and good, and... and... *What? *Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again, because of what happened today. No. This is where I belong. *Here? But what about the soldiers and Frollo? *But at-at sunset I have to ring the evening Mass, then after that I clean the cloisters, then I ring the Vespers, and... kisses him Whatever's good for you. *a torch then charges after Pheobus, who is backing away down the stairs; yells defiantly No soldiers! Sanctuary*! Get out! *Go! *then waves the torch wildly at Pheobus Rrrrrrrr... GO! *snapping If you go. Now. *Why? *My girl? *chuckles "Lover boy"? oh, no, no. *Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do. But let's not fool ourselves. "Ugliest face in all Paris," remember? I don't think I'm her type. *the window Any sign of her? *No, he's right. What're we gonna do? *doubtfully Do you really think so? *puzzledly What makes you so sure? *Esmeralda Quick! This way! *back up Oh no, Master, I... There's no... *gobbling his grapes] 'Tis very good. Thank you. hear Pheobus groan Mmmm. groans again, then Quasi kicks him in the chin to silence him, then coughs loudly to cover up the noise Seeds. *But I... *She was kind to me, Master. *down, still saddened I can't. *Frollo's my master; I can't disobey him again. *remains silent and then turns to his side. The gargoyles, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne, look at him with disappointment evident in their faces; she speaks softly at first, then snaps What? What am I supposed to do? and sarcastic tone Go out there and rescue the *girl* from the - from the jaws of death then the *whole town* will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight-in-shining-armor, and it's not me! sighs Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything... down; softly and I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not. looking down, he catches a glimpse of his hand; he recalls what Esmeralda told him of having "no monster lines." He looks onto the floor and sees the scorched wooden sculpture of Esmeralda that he made which Frollo torched earlier. Finally, he pulls out the amulet she gave him earlier that could lead him to her. He then looks up and realizes how important she was to him and how he is the only one who may know where she is; he just might be able to warn her of Frollo's attack. Laverne taps his shoulder and offers his hooded navy cloak for going outside. He whispers to himself hesitantly grabs it and runs off I must be out of my mind. *Sh! I'm coming with you. *But I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her. *Esmeralda's map to Pheobus No, but she said that this will help us find her. *I'm not sure. *Esmeralda's quote "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." *It's the city! *out the symbols on the map It's a map. See? Here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little stone must be... *while Pheobus babbles Look, *I've* lived up in the bell tower for 20 years, and I think I know what the city looks like from above, and this is it! *Well... okay. Pheobus's back; he yelps in pain Sorry. *This is the Court of Miracles? *Not me. I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in more trouble. *What do you mean? *forward No! Please, Master! turns and glares at him, as if to say, "You've disobeyed me". He walks away as Quasi grovels sorrowfully No, no... *It's all my fault. *I can't. I tried, what difference would it make? *He already has. *Leave me alone. *Nooooooooooooooo! *loudly after rescuing Esmeralda from Frollo; the people answer his shouts by cheering SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! *Phoebus! *bitterly You killed her. *furiously NO! YOU listen! All my life you've told me the world is a dark, cruel place, the dagger to the floor but now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like YOU! *No! *what Frollo's saying ...What? ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *Yeah. Yuck. *Mm - no one, I guess. *sadly I don't think anyone ever will, Zephyr. *sqeakily I-I-I can't! What might I say? *Not at all. That just means you have an imagination. *I do. *Quasimodo. *but relunctantly No. What's so funny? *No, I've just never looked at it that way before. *laughs as he rings the bell he's hiding under, then uncovers himself again] A cha - peau in C-sharp! and Madellaine laugh *No. You saw the way she looked at me. *Do you believe in miracles? *Oh, you know, just ordinary miracles. *Well, I see people together, couples... and it looks so nice, being with someone who loves you. I guess I'm just wondering if... maybe someone could love me? *Nothing. *at his wooden figures he just carved, Quasi thinks to himself, then smiles excitedly You're right! I'm off to the circus! Oh, but what am I gonna wear? *What are you doing? *Wha-? She... She's not my... Who said she was my-? That's awf... mildly Zephyr! *That will never happen. I'll always be here for you. *Always. *he takes Zephyr's balls and juggles them I'm sticking to you. *he tosses the balls back to Zephyr Can't help that. We're stuck together. *And we always will be. Always. *Hey, you were really great up there. *No. No, it-it-it-it is a big deal. You-you have to make the audience look when they're supposed to, not give away the trick. *Abra their cadabra? *Paris is... really pretty. I-I mean, you - you've - probably seen it already, but then maybe you haven't, and if you haven't then - then - then maybe we could - I could - you, you know... show you. *Yes, you are. I-I mean, yes, she is! La Fidele, that is. That's her name, La Fidele. "The Faithful One." La Fidele up to reveal the inside to Madellaine But she's even more beautiful on the inside. Madellaine gazes eagerly] I'll-I'll show you. *sternly Madellaine's not. She's different. *You don't think she could be interested in me? Just for me? *Find some! Then I will. *hands Madellaine a yellow rose Madellaine, you know, the festival's tomorrow, an-and I thought that - I mean we could... you know... go? *lightly Madellaine, tell me the truth. *he and Madellaine find out that La fidele has been stolen Did you know about this? *You used me! *Madellaine "Which one is La Fidele?" "Let-Let's go for a walk." You never cared about me! *away You were right. *Why, so you can escape with Sarousch? *away from her, sorrowfully How can I? I've already made that mistake. *exclaims I love Madellaiiiiiiiiiiiine! Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools." *"It's my master." *"No! Oh please, stop! Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to" *"This is Big Marie." *"She likes you." *"You could stay here forever.'" *"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary." *"You helped me. Now, I will help you." *"We won't use a door. *"It's all right. Are you ready?" *"I don't know. She...she vanished into the streets." *"She...gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her." *"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." *"It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and—the Court of Miracles." *"Sanctuary!" *"I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back." *"But my heart is free now. I'm ready to see what's out there." *"Who...who are you?" *"Oh. M-my name's Quasimodo. I'm very sorry, but the Archdeacon is away.'" *"My master? He said he had business on the outskirts of the city." *"Oh, yes. He's...he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world." *"The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know." *"Oh no... My master forbids it. I'm not set foot outside." *"It's...it's up there." *"W-wait. Wait, I'll go with you!" *"Master Frollo—he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You helped me see that, Riku." Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quotes Category:Lines